The Fool and The King
by Junsui Hikari
Summary: Ichigo is ready to accept his hollow powers. However, what is he going to have to go through for that? What twisted ways will the Hollow choose to finally share his power with his King? Yaoi. Will be continued if requested.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo raised his head, kneeling on the sun-drenched floor of the building roof.

Half-lidded chocolate brown eyes lazed around looking for clues of his presence in his inner world. Zangetsu was nowhere to be seen, but he could clearly feel his white alter ego's flaring reiatsu somewhere in the lower floors of the building.

Something was different about it, making Ichigo shiver under its strong presence.

He rose to his feet and went through the opened door, aiming to find the powerful hollow residing inside him.

He went down a load of stairs, always finding a single door always opened at each floor, knowing he was throwing himself into the hollow's trap. He was tired of running from him anyway, he was supposed to face him sooner or later to be in full possession of his hollow powers.

He arrived in front of the only closed door of the building, and realised there were no more stairs even though he probably was right in the middle of the building. Instead, there was a bottomless void around the tiny path that had led him to the wooden door.

He grabbed the door knob, slowly turned it, and pushed making the door creak loudly.

His guest was there, golden eyes upon the young shinigami. He was sitting on a large, red velvet armchair, making his pale skin and hair look whiter than ever. Ichigo always wondered how they could look so similar, but so different at the same time.

Ichigo wasn't expecting to ever see lust in those gold on black eyes, other than blood-lust of course. But he could clearly feel the hollow's heavy gaze running up and down his body.

He closed the door and leant against it. 'So what is it you want, hollow?' the hollow got up from his armchair and and planted himself in front of the shiniami, his eyes locked on the redhead's. 'What I want?' He leant towards the laid-back shinigami and his lips brushed against his ear, hot breath in his neck, and the husky voice that had nothing to do with the usual high-pitched one filling his every thoughts, whispering languidly 'what I always wanted is you'.

But the contact was broken way too soon as the hollow turned his back on the redhead and took a step forward. 'And you? Do you know what you want, Kurosaki Ichigo?' The shinigami lowered his gaze to the floor, still feeling a bit dazed from the very close and suggestive contact he just had with the hollow, his cheeks heavily flushed.

'I... I want your power.'

ooo

The hollow shivered upon hearing his King's words.

'Is that so, my King?'

He turned to see Ichigo looking obstinately at the floor, cheeks flushed and chocolate orbs slightly veiled by his light provocations. If he continued looking so hot, he was going to get so much more of that.

'I am afraid that to do so, you'll have to become one with me.'

Ichigo raised his head to meet his golden eyes with confused warm brown ones.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, my King, in order to comprehend fully my power, you'll have to get to know me, won't you?'

'You mean... H-have s... sex?'

The hollow snickered. It was cute how he hesitated on the word sex.  
'Of course I do. That's just how twisted I am, my King, if you hadn't realised yet.'

He knew the young hard-working shinigami never had sex before, and that was the dreamt occasion to teach him some... tricks.

He held his opened hand out towards the blushing redhead, who complied hesitantly and slipped a warm hand into his. The warmth of a human body...

ooo

Ichigo let his hollow lead the way through a couple of doors until they reached a red themed velvet room, a king-sized bed sitting in the middle of the room. His cheeks flared red, as he felt embarrassed and did not know what to make of himself. He had no experience whatsoever in that kind of _activities_, so he motionlessly stood and waited for the hollow's orders.

Said hollow was fumbling through drawers and cupboard, setting some objects on the night-stand. He then beckoned for the shinigami to come and sit on the bed. As he did so, the hollow leant against him, his head resting on the redhead's broad shoulder.

'Now, my King, you only have to do one thing for me... Relax.'

He undid the young man's tight knot, ridding him from his robes, which he cared to drop on a chair in a corner. Ichigo, now stark naked and red cheeked silently sitting on the bed, was awkwardly looking at his host.

'No need to look so awkward, my King. There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Facing your true power is an act of bravery and pure courage... You can only come out more powerful, but of course there is a price for everything.' He undid his own knot and his clothes soon joined Ichigo's.

He came back close and sneered.

'Don't worry. I'll go easy on you.'

He licked the pale pink neck offered to him while pushing Ichigo so his back would rest against the mattress. Ichigo held back a moan at the new sensation which sent shivers down his spine, and gripped the hollow's shoulders unconsciously.

_Yes, my King... let yourself go._

ooo

Basically this is a test-story... If you want it continued let me know in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

His whole body felt like it was on fire.

He had gone way past his shame, letting out soft moans when the hollow licked his sensitive skin, louder ones when his teeth scraped against his collarbone, shuddered when his large and skinny hands wandered from his shoulder to his thigh, caressing, scratching, pushing in on some spots that made him jolt in pleasure and surprise. His own hands attempted to return the affections, his senses long since lost, but he was too inexperienced and too drenched in pleasure. His hands were shaking, his toes curled whenever the hollow's white lips ravished his in a fiery and passionate kiss.

As he arched his back to try and get some friction against his unbearable erection, the hollow pulled back with a wicked smile.

'Look at you, my King... Such beauty. Your eyes... Such wildness. You've lost your pragmatic composure.' he leant against the shinigami's ear, giving the redhead goosebumps as his breath caressed his neck's hot skin. 'I like that. A lot. I will make it mine. I will make _you _mine, Ichigo.'

The redhead moaned at his lustfully whispered name. He needed relief.

'Please, hollow...'

Before he could add anything, the hollow softly put a white and elegant finger to his parted lips.

'Hush my King... Do not beg. There is no rush... Just enjoy this moment.'

The hollow smirked as he kissed his way down from Ichigo's chest to his belly button, making the redhead arch his muscled back some more.

His golden eyes, similar to a predator's, did not miss a single movement, his ears not a single sound from his King. He, too, wanted to rush things, but on the other hand he knew that such an occasion would not repeat itself do soon, and hence it'd be a shame to waste it by giving up so easily to his instincts.

And so, he licked the tip of the shinigami's length, earning an ecstatic whimper as a reward.

He felt a rush of energy shake his body from head to toe.

With a rough groan, he deep-throated the shinigami's hard-on, sucking, making subtle use of his teeth, letting his tongue dance freely around the hardened member.

Ichigo could not believe how good that felt. It was overwhelming, so powerful, so intense, he thought his heart might give up on him. The hollow looked so good, so wild and tamed at the same time, doing his best to please him but never completely, preventing him from releasing, kissing his inner thighs, blowing cold air on his throbbing cock, making him want more, and more...

Deciding he had played around enough, the hollow grabbed some lube and carefully coated his fingers.

'Now, my King... this might hurt a bit. But bear with it and I'll make you see the _stars._'

Ichigo gaped in awe at the hollow's beauty when he had smiled to him just then. He looked majestic. He was the one to be called King.

Watching the hollow put back the bottle on the night-stand, he gritted his teeth preparing for unknown pain. He first felt uncomfortable when the hollow slowly pushed a finger inside of him, and then another... but he had to bite his lower lip not to make any sound when the hollow started a scissoring motion, stretching his entrance slowly, carefully, delicately, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in utter concentration. He didn't want it to hurt. He wanted his King to enjoy every second of _their _moment. He added a third finger, closing his eyes as the shinigami breathed out painstakingly.

'Relax, my King. It'll get better if you just relax.'

The shinigami nodded slightly and leant back on the bedhead, breathing out more calmly.

Feeling his King fully relaxed, the hollow started looking for the bundle of nerves which would make Ichigo feel better than he ever had.

He knew when he hit it thanks to the pleasured shout Ichigo let out, his back arching against his fingers.

Smiling to himself, he took his fingers out and earned a disappointed whimper from the painfully aroused shinigami.

'I need to feel it too, my King. It might not look like it at first sight but I won't last long either with you like this...'

With that said, he placed himself between Ichigo's parted legs, putting them over his shoulders. Panting heavily when their gazes met, the hollow gave a furious thrust, making his King call out for him needfully.

He thrust at an irregular pace, barely controlling himself as the shinigami tried to rock his hips in rhythm with his frantic come-and-go motion.

He felt himself on the edge as Ichigo released, the strength of his orgasm making his sight go white and sending powerful shivers all over his body. At the sight of it, the hollow grunted and panted, coming as well, his arms shaking on both sides of the shinigami's head. He did his best to make his arms resist and thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

'You... have done well... my King... now, rest... you deserve it...' He smirked deviously as he kissed his King's still parted lips, feeling a shaky hand run softly through his snow-white hair.

ooo

I sincerely hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Let me know if you want a next chapter to this, just like you did for the first. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
